


Zhiqing

by chibi_zoe



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Chinese Revolution, M/M, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo & Hakkai have been removed from their normal lives and sent to work on a farm for the good of the people. Things go from bad to worse as climatic conditions deteriorate. Luckily they have each other for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhiqing

Title: Zhiqing   
Author:  
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Gojyo x Hakkai   
Disclaimer: I do not own Saikuyi, I’m just playing in the sandbox.   
Summary: Gojyo & Hakkai have been removed from their normal lives and sent to work on a farm for the good of the people. Things go from bad to worse as climatic conditions deteriorate. Luckily they have each other for support.  
Warnings: Loose interpretation of life during the Chinese Revolution.   
Author's notes: Zhiqing is Chinese for educated youth and the prompt was ‘seasons change’.

Zhiqing 

Gojyo blinked open sleepy eyes, wondering vaguely what had woken him at this early hour. Hakkai was standing in the open doorway idly sipping from a chipped teacup, he was surrounded by a ruby red glow and looked both relaxed and content. He was smiling softly. Gojyo felt gentle warmth spread through him at the sight and stretched languidly in response, his body stirring lightly with interest. 

Reminding himself that such thoughts were not permitted in this new life, he sighed softly with regret, pushed himself up into a seated position and tucked his feet beneath his knees. Gojyo settled his hands into his lap, out of the way of temptation, then leaned forwards to peer around his housemate, inhaling deeply as he did so to enjoy Hakkai’s clean and masculine scent. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and starting to illuminate a clear sky, it heralded the beginning of another long day in the community fields. 

“It is a beautiful morning today Gojyo.” Hakkai said softly, his speech as always giving away his former status as one of the highly educated rich elite. Seeing him dressed in poorly fitted, much mended, hand-me-down, peasant farmers’ clothes always struck Gojyo as fundamentally wrong. He would have liked to have seen Hakkai in his old life, wearing his old clothes, lounging on silken cushions and discussing intellectual things, things that Gojyo had no hope of ever understanding. He would have liked to have been hand-fed tiny delicacies from manicured fingers; except that in Gojyo’s old life, he would never have met the man.

"It's always beautiful in the mornings.”

Hakkai had already collected their thin morning congee from the communal kitchen and Gojyo knelt up to hand Hakkai his bowl. Hakkai thanked him politely, lowered himself with unconscious grace and spooned up a careful mouthful. Gojyo watched him eat half his breakfast with small mouthfuls and impeccable manners before bolting his own food down, running his finger around the bowl and sucking it clean to ensure that nothing was wasted. Despite the ongoing claims that everyone would always have enough to eat in the communes, there was never enough food left after the quotas were filled and Gojyo was almost constantly hungry.

After they’d finished their meagre breakfast they walked slowly back to the communal kitchen to leave their dirty dishes with the members assigned to kitchen duties, their shoulders bumping on every other step. Gojyo wondered idly when the dining hall was scheduled to be repaired, the burnt ruins were quite an eyesore and each household eating in their own home was against regulations. He hoped that a party official didn’t decide to drop in and inspect their little commune, the higher-ups were invariably unforgiving about things like this.

The party officials were generally unforgiving about most things Gojyo had found. His mode of living before The Great Leap Forward had not been deemed appropriate and he’d been sent to this rural hell-hole to spend his days in back breaking labour for the good of the people. His choice to live in a tiny shack by himself had not been deemed appropriate and so Hakkai had been assigned to live with him, the tiny size of their accommodations of no concern to anyone. His decision not to take a bride was continuously questioned, but as yet they had not forced him into matrimony. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if they ever did decide to force a bride upon him. 

A flock of chickens, watched over by a couple of small children, were scratching industriously in the dust as he and Hakkai joined the ragged line of workers headed towards the fields, they had to walk single file on the narrow path and as always Gojyo trailed behind, his eyes roving across the width of his friends’ shoulders and the graceful curve of his neck. The weather had not been kind this year and the new farming methods were not performing as promised. It appeared as if there were leaner times ahead; he and Hakkai weren’t the only ones who were worried, there were no pregnant women in the entire community and no infants either. 

"Here we go again." Gojyo mumbled to himself as he stepped down into his assigned furrow. Hakkai laughed mirthlessly from his own position.

The mornings’ labour was long, hot and back breaking but nothing they hadn’t done a thousand times before. At lunchtime they headed back to the communal kitchen for a midday meal of rice, stir-fried vegetables and what appeared to be sparrow soup. They field crew ate together in the shade of a large tree, talking little amongst themselves. Gojyo sat beside Hakkai, pressed tight against his side, on the particular smooth rock they usually monopolised, breathing in his heady masculine musk and hearing the slight hitch in his breathing when their forearms rubbed together. 

After they had eaten but before they had to return to the fields for their afternoon shift, Hakkai started drawing characters in the dirt with a stick. Gojyo tried to read them. He was getting noticeably better and Hakkai’s quiet words of praise warmed his heart like nothing else ever had before. One day he would be proficient enough to read one of the books that Hakkai spoke softly about with such longing in his voice as they lay in their beds at night. 

Their afternoon labour was just as long, hot and back-breaking as their morning shift and Gojyo was exhausted at the end of it. As a team, they trudged to the communal bath house to wash up, stripping off their dirty clothes and scrubbing each other’s backs whilst wasting as little water as possible. Gojyo tried to keep his eyes averted, worried about an inappropriate reaction, but Hakkai’s too-thin body drew his attention despite himself. His skin was soft under Gojyo’s fingertips as he dragged the washcloth over prominent ribs. 

“Beautiful.” He breathed out almost silently. Hakkai shivered in front of him but Gojyo didn’t know if it was due to his words or due to his breath ghosting onto wet skin. 

Gojyo’s heart was pounding and he was painfully aware of the others in the room with them as he slid the washcloth lower. His fingertips brushed Hakkai’s tailbone and he was rewarded with a deep inhale that visibly expanded the other man’s ribcage. A warm red flush was visibly creeping down Hakkai’s back, vibrant against the pale skin of his torso. Gojyo was enchanted by such a visible sign of excitement. 

“It’s your turn now Gojyo.” Hakkai said, his voice soft but noticeably deeper and huskier than normal. He turned his body on the small stool, carefully angling it away from the other occupants of the small bathhouse. Gojyo didn’t trust himself to speak, it was hard enough just keeping his breathing slow and even. The sound of water dripping onto tile seemed inordinately loud as the rooms other occupants concentrated on getting themselves clean with a minimum of chatter.

The washcloth was rough on his skin, in direct contrast to the softness of Hakkai’s touch. The other man was mirroring his earlier actions and Gojyo was in heaven. Long slow strokes of the soapy cloth along his back, a stray finger caressing his coccyx and the heat of Hakkai’s body behind him all combined to make him lose control of his body. His cock swelled and he was forced to hunch over further to hide it. Behind him, Hakkai moved back slightly and Gojyo took the opportunity to angle himself even further away from the others as he rinsed himself. His heart was still pounding and he was lightheaded from the effort of keeping his breathing steady. 

Dressed again in the same clothes and smelling of both soap and sweat, the field team headed to the kitchen. No-one said anything about inappropriate behaviour, but Gojyo still kept a sharp eye out for anyone looking too closely at either himself or Hakkai. Dinner that night was a small bowl of rice with pickled vegetables and a hint of chicken, it barely took the edge off Gojyo’s hunger. What he wouldn’t give for a potsticker or a steamed pork bun right now. 

They ate with the others, leaning against the wall of the kitchen, and discussing the state of the crops between small mouthfuls. Gojyo was intimately aware of Hakkai’s presence beside him, his body tingling whenever they brushed against each other. He had trouble following the conversation at times as he weighed up the pros and cons of what they were careering towards. That they both wanted it was obvious, but the consequences of being caught were catastrophic. 

At home later that night Gojyo lay naked on his bedroll and listed to the sound of his stomach rumbling. On the other side of the tiny room he could hear an answering rumble coming from Hakkai. Their clothes were hanging up to air and the scent of stale sweat permeated the small space. Gojyo wished desperately that they could continue to explore what they’d started in the bathhouse, but they’d agreed that it was far too dangerous. If any one of the others who’d been bathing with them said anything to one of the officials then it could result in a raid, the only way to ensure they weren’t caught was to refrain from doing anything. It was frustrating, in more ways than one.

"Sweet dreams Gojyo." Hakkai said sleepily as Gojyo tossed and turned restlessly, his words kind but his tone clearly indicated that all the rustling was keeping him awake. 

“You too Hakkai.” Gojyo lay as still as he could until Hakkai’s soft snores permeated the room, the enforced motionlessness eventually causing him to drop off into restless dreams.

Three weeks passed with a noticeable decrease in the amount of food provided in the community kitchen, and with a conspicuous absence of any raids. In fact officials of any kind had been in short supply recently, there were barely enough left to keep the commune running and it was starting to show. Every meagre meal was eaten in the privacy of ones’ own home and families related by blood had started to knit more tightly together. Gojyo and Hakkai kept to themselves, stealing fleeting intimate touches and trading longing looks but refraining from taking it to the next level for fear of reprisal.

Another four months passed and the food situation deteriorated to desperate levels. Those community members too old to labour in the fields had slowly starved themselves to death, for the good of their children and grandchildren, and now dying in their sleep was epidemic amongst those too young to work. Gojyo comforted Hakkai with a consoling hand in the centre of his back as each new, tiny corpse was laid to rest. He could count every vertebrae without trying, and every rib too. 

“I’m so tired Gojyo.” Hakkai whispered to him in the dark. They were huddled together for warmth, their emaciated bodies unable to provide sufficient heat by themselves to keep them alive. Their unwashed blankets were laid over them, topped by their dirty clothes; neither one had had the energy to keep up their housework in a long time.

“I know Hakkai.” Gojyo mumbled back to him, his own eyes barely open. “Me too.” He repositioned his bony arm so that it wasn’t resting quite so uncomfortably on Hakkai’s ribcage and squeezed gently. He wished dearly that they hadn’t been so scared of being caught and had indulged themselves whilst they still had the energy to do so; he didn’t want to die never having known the pleasures of Hakkai’s body, or felt the ecstasy he was sure Hakkai could draw from his own body. Now though, he was too tired to even dream about it. 

Gojyo was frankly astonished that he and Hakkai were both still alive two months later. Nearly half of their field crew had fallen ill or starved to death. The commune was still meeting its quota, but only just. The smell of desperation and death hung over all the buildings. A party official had come to visit, ostensibly to congratulate them, but the way he poked his fat little fingers into every nook and cranny had everyone on edge. Gojyo barely slept for the duration of his visit, pushing his already exhausted body very nearly to its limit.

It was raining! After eight long months, storm clouds had finally gathered on the horizon, building up to epic proportions before dumping their payload down in a steady, soaking stream. Gojyo and Hakkai sat together in the doorway of their shack and watched it, hypnotised by the sight and enchanted by the crisp, clear scent. Their fingers unconsciously entwined as they leaned against each other, both dreaming of the crops that would grow now that there was moisture in the earth again. 

It was torturous watching the vegetables grow so slowly. They all filled their bellies with water and dreamed of the meals that they would eat when the crops ripened. Hakkai described all kinds of dishes that Gojyo had never heard of and had certainly never tried. He doubted that the kitchen crew had the knowledge to make such fancies, but dreaming never hurt anyone, especially when it put such a sparkle in eyes that had been dull for so long. 

"It smells delicious.” Hakkai said in a breathless voice as they walked as quickly as they could from the bathhouse to the kitchen, their hair still dripping wet. The dining hall still hadn’t been repaired, but the community was still planning to eat this first decent meal together, sitting on the grass in front of the kitchen. The portions were very small, but they were all so starved that anything larger would have made them sick. Gojyo felt full for the first time in years.

Months of sufficient food had done wonders. The commune as a whole was revitalised, with members finally having the energy to do those long overdue tasks like laundry and basic home maintenance. The dining hall had been rebuilt at last, chickens and ducks had been traded for and a few cats had turned up to control the booming rodent population. Gojyo had even heard a rumour that one young woman had fallen pregnant; he couldn’t have pointed her out in a crowd however, he only had eyes for Hakkai.

“I’ve bolted the door.” Hakkai said one night, quite out of the blue. Gojyo looked up, noticing the shiny new bolt for the first time. It was indeed shot. His breath hitched. Loudly. 

“Yes.” Gojyo managed to say, staying on his bedroll and looking up at Hakkai standing tall over him. They were both naked and ready for bed. Hakkai was visibly aroused and getting more excited by the moment. He stepped forwards until he was standing over Gojyo’s prone body, then he lowered himself down. Gojyo’s hands rose up automatically to cradle Hakkai’s hips, his fingers curving around and his thumbs stretching towards hardened flesh. 

Hakkai settled fully onto his lap as Gojyo moaned wordlessly. Arousal was pulsing through him in time with his quickened pulse. He stretched up as Hakkai leaned down and their lips met. Their first kiss was chaste and they drew back to stare into each other’s eyes for four heartbeats, then they crashed together again, their teeth clicking and their tongues entwining. Hakkai tasted just as sweet as Gojyo had always thought he would. They panted for breath against each other’s mouths as Hakkai’s hands rose up to cradle Gojyo’s face and their chests pressed together, hearts pounding wildly.

Gojyo slid one hand up along Hakkai’s back, holding him tightly and mumbling praises against the other man’s lips. On his lap, Hakkai wriggled back against him, ratcheting his excitement up even further. Gojyo groaned. The heat was building up between them, sweat beading on their bodies where they touched and slicking the paths their cocks were forging. He slid the hand still on Hakkai’s hip further around, delving between spread ass cheeks. Hakkai arched his back and moved his hands down to grip Gojyo’s shoulders, hard. 

“Ahhh.” Hakkai breathed out and Gojyo shuddered beneath him. Of all of the stories Hakkai had told him in the dark at night and all the memories that he’d shared, nothing had led Gojyo to believe that he’d want things this way. It took Gojyo’s breath away and sent lightning sizzling along his nerves. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had wanted him this way, in his old life it has always been the other way around.

“Here,” Hakkai murmured roughly, “use this.” Using two fingers he picked up a tiny bowl made from woven grass and passed it to Gojyo. It contained something greasy that had a familiar scent that he couldn’t quite place. Hakkai let out a series of erotic noises as Gojyo’s slicked fingers inched their way into his body. The angle was awkward but there was no way that Gojyo was going to ask him to move, not with the way his cock jerked against Gojyo’s stomach with every movement, tiny droplets of pre-cum beading on the tip.

“I’m ready.” Hakkai eventually breathed out, still way too soon in Gojyo’s considered opinion, but he pulled his fingers free regardless and used the last of the bowls’ contents to slick himself up, his cock twitching and jerking beneath his touch. Hakkai, he knew, had a generally well-hidden taste for pain, clearly he felt like indulging himself tonight and who was Gojyo to deny him?

“…” Words escaped Gojyo in a wordless exhalation as Hakkai slowly eased himself down. It was incredibly tight, almost painfully so, but Hakkai kept going relentlessly, his hips bobbing and circling slowly to aid his descent. He looked totally debauched and self-satisfied. Gojyo was captivated.

Hakkai paused when his ass finally settled fully against Gojyo’s pelvis. Their panting breaths filled their small shack as they stared into each other’s eyes before Hakkai folded himself down and their lips met again in a desperate exchange of breath. Gojyo wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tightly as they rocked urgently together. He could feel Hakkai’s inner muscles rippling along his length with every movement. Then Hakkai’s long fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat as sharp teeth nipped at his sensitive skin. It was almost overwhelming.

In sync, they started speeding up, both of them too desperate to draw things out any longer. Hakkai pushed himself back up so that he had more leverage and Gojyo clasped his hips tightly to provide as much support as he could. He could feel the muscles in Hakkai’s sweat-streaked thighs straining with effort as he moved with increasing speed. Gojyo thrust his hips up to meet each one of Hakkai’s descents, the hollow thwacking sound of their heated flesh meeting sending excitement shooting through his body. 

Hakkai came silently, his face a rictus of ecstasy, his body twitching and shaking as his essence streaked across Gojyo’s chest and his body clamped down firmly. Gojyo thrust his hips desperately, chasing his own peak. It didn’t take long and he spilled himself deep inside Hakkai before the other man had finished shaking through his own orgasm. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap trading tiny, breathless kisses as Gojyo slowly stroked Hakkai’s back with his fingertips. 

They woke the next morning still tangled together. Gojyo watched silently as Hakkai blinked slowly in the early morning light, his expression shifting into self-satisfaction as aware returned. He stretched indolently, his limbs sliding against Gojyo’s. They didn’t have time to do anything this morning before their shift in the fields, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t dream.

“I wish we could stay in bed all day.” Gojyo murmured as Hakkai slowly rose to stand over him. His thighs showed the evidence of their before bed activities and his movements weren’t as graceful as they usually were. Gojyo was mesmerised. 

“So do I.” Hakkai said simply as he offered Gojyo a hand up. They traded gentle caresses as they dressed but tried keep the obvious evidence of their tryst to themselves as they stepped outside. 

As they walked towards the community kitchen, their attention was caught by the presence of two strangers, the smaller of the two with a large pack on his back. Hakkai perked up as he clearly recognised them. Gojyo felt ice grab hold of his heart and squeeze.

“Hakkai.” The taller of the two said with a nod as they stepped within speaking distance. “The universities are open again.” His expression was sour and his clothes were badly faded, almost white in fact. 

“You’re going back?” Hakkai said, eagerness clear in his voice. 

“Obviously.” Gojyo found the speakers’ manner irritating in the extreme. No one should be speaking to Hakkai in such a way, not for any reason.

“Are you coming too?” The younger man, barely more than a boy really, bounced eagerly on his toes and looked hopefully at them. His clothes were ragged and poorly patched, and Gojyo could practically see Hakkai’s fingers twitching for a needle and thread.

“Of course.” Hakkai said without so much as a thoughtful pause and Gojyo felt his stomach twist in agitation. “Gojyo and I would be delighted to accompany you.” Gojyo felt a silly smile break over his face as relief swept through him. He wasn’t being abandoned again. He bumped his arm against Hakkai’s in wordless thanks.

“Hi Gojyo, I’m Goku and this is Sanzo.” The young man, Goku, said happily, still bouncing around excitedly and acting like a much younger child than his looks indicated he was. Gojyo wondered how he could possibly be so carefree after the dreadful famine. 

"Humph." Was all Sanzo had to say, his expression sour. Gojyo manfully ignored him. 

Goku insisted that they eat breakfast before they set off and Hakkai agreed with a small smile causing Goku to cheer with uninhibited delight. Gojyo was despatched back to their shack to gather up their sparse personal belongings and bedrolls. They didn’t have much and he easily tied them into a rudimentary backpack. He took one last look around his former home then turned his back and headed out to meet the others at the edge of town. Hakkai had a plump white chicken tucked firmly under his left arm, a steamed bun clearly meant for Gojyo in his right hand and a sack of provisions slung over his back. He was smiling cheerfully.

“Which way do we go?” Gojyo asked curiously, not entire sure which way was the quickest to their destination.

“West.” Said Sanzo shortly. “Until we meet the river.” With that they turned their backs to the rising sun and started walking.

The End.


End file.
